


Something New

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, just some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It all started with them watching a movie and then Dark makes a move and Anti decides that he wants to try something new.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr wanted some power bottom Anti

Anti was curled up to Dark’s side as the two sat on the bed and watched the movie playing on the TV that hung on the wall. It wasn’t long till Anti realized that Dark’s hand, that had just been rubbing his side, was beginning to wonder. He hummed as Dark’s hand went under his shirt and stroked his back, running it down and around to Anti’s chest. 

“I thought we were watching a movie.” Anti said after Dark placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“We were.” Dark chuckled, glad that Anti tilted his head up and kissed him. 

“Don’t you want to know how it ends?” Anti asked, laughing a little when Dark squeezed his rear after kissing him back. 

“We can watch it again later.” Dark said as he pulled Anti closer and gave him another kiss. 

“Okay.” Anti said between kisses. “We can try again later.” Anti moved so that he was straddling Dark’s lap. Anti placed his hands on Dark’s chest and rocked a little as Dark slipped his hands back under his shirt and lifted it up. Anti chuckled and allowed Dark to remove his shirt and throw it to the floor. “Happy?” 

“A little bit.” Dark chuckled, smirking when Anti started to tug at the bottom of his shirt. 

“You gotta play at least a little fair with me, especially since you interrupted my movie watching.” Dark just laughed and sat up a little so Anti could slip off his shirt. 

“Happy?” Dark winked. 

“A little bit.” Anti said before going back to kissing Dark. “Darky?” Anti asked a moment later, sitting up. 

“Yes?” Dark rubbed his thumb on Anti’s hip. 

“I want to try something a little...different.” Anti titled his head and smiled. 

“Be my guest, I’m always willing to let you try things.” Dark hummed, raising a brow when Anti reached over to bed and grabbed the t-shirt he had just removed. “My shirt...oh.” Dark held out the word when Anti took his hands and tied them together with the shirt.  “And yours?” Dark watched as Anti grabbed his own shirt and looped it through the knot he already made and moved Dark’s arms up above his head and tied his shirt to the bed frame. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?” Anti said. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Dark chuckled. 

“What’s the word?” Anti asked. 

“Glitch.” Dark rolled his eyes, feeling that he wouldn’t need the word at all, his arms were tied up, he was going to be fine. Anti wasn’t going to do anything that bad. “So, what are you going to do, ride me?” Dark asked with a smug grin. 

“Would you like that?” Anti whispered, leaning forward and running his hands along Dark’s chest. “Would you like your nice, thick, cock inside of me? Stretching me open so perfectly and making me moan by just having you there?” Dark felt his face warm up a little bit, he was not expecting  _ that.  _

“I…” Dark was actually speechless. 

“Do you wanna feel good, Darky?” Anti whispered into Dark’s ear, his hands going to his nipples. “Do you want to know how much I love your body?” Anti ran his tongue along the shell of Dark’s ear while he began rubbing Dark’s nipples into tight circles. Dark took in a shaky breath at the feeling. Okay, maybe Anti had a little bit of a point. 

“Fu~” Dark’s curse trailed off into a gasp when Anti pinched his nipple and then moved down to start sucking on it, flicking his tongue over the bud. Anti placed a kiss on top of the nipple before going over to the other one and giving it the same treatment. 

“You’re already so red, Darky.” Anti sang, trailing, slow and long open-mouthed kisses down Dark’s chest and stomach. 

“I don’t have color to my face.” Dark’s comeback was very weak considering he let out a little whine when Anti hooked his fingers into the hem of his sweatpants and only tugged them down a little. 

“You’re a lot  _ Darker _ .” Anti chuckled, earning an annoyed grunt from Dark. Anti pulled down Dark’s pants completely and tossed them behind him. Dark flinched a little when Anti kissed the inside of his thigh, not expecting it since he wasn’t looking. Anti nipped his way up Dark’s thigh and smiled when Dark was twitching by the time he was hovering over his dick. “Look at you Dark, look at how beautiful you are right now.” 

“I-I-” Dark stammered out, why wasn’t he able to speak? 

“Now, look at me, Darky.” Anti said. “Look at me.” He said a little harsher and smirked when Dark raised his head and looked at him with one eye closed and mouth open to pant. Anti looked Dark right in the eyes as he slowly ran his tongue along his dick, putting the head into his mouth and sucking. 

“F-Fu-uh!” Dark threw his head back and arched a little. Anti swirled his tongue around the tip and used his hand to start pumping Dark. Anti started to take more of Dark in his mouth with each bob of his head, his hand matching the speed. Dark balled up his hands and it took everything in his being to not tear the shirts, but he really liked the one Anti had tied to him and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to find another one like it easily. “I-I-” Dark groaned out in frustration when Anti pulled away right before he came. 

“You’re doing great, Darky.” Anti said, crawling up Dark’s body. “Look at how well you’re behaving for me.” Dark just whimpered as Anti kissed his neck, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a bottle of lube. “You’re so hard for me. I bet you just want to bend me over and fuck me until I can breathe.” Anti grinned when he heard some fabric tearing above his head. “You’re my big, strong, man, aren’t you? Do you know how much I love being in your large arms, how much seeing them strain turns me on?” Anti sat up and ran a hand up Dark’s arm, loving that Dark was trembling under his touch. 

“A...An…” Dark panted out. 

“Aw, my Daky-baby can’t talk.” Anti teased, squirting some lube onto his fingers. “He can’t do anything.” Anti placed a finger inside of himself and he groaned. “I have to be nice and open for you, Darky, or else you won’t fit.” Anti put a second finger in. “I’m already wanting it so badly. I want you in me. I want you to wreck me.” Anti slid in a third finger and moaned out. “Nothing can compare to you, Darky.” Anti rocked on his fingers for a bit, seeing that Dark was staring with wide eyes and watching every single move of his body. Anti moved back after taking his fingers out, rubbing his rear against Dark’s dick. “Tell me what you want, Darky.” 

“Pl-Please.” Dark stammered.

“Please, what, Darky? I want to hear you, I want to hear your beautiful, deep, soothing voice.” Anti stopped moving and a loud whine came out of Dark’s throat. “Talk to me, Darky.” 

“F-Fuck...Ant...Anti-please.” Dark pleaded. 

“I couldn’t hear you.” Anti sang. 

“Please! Please, Anti, please!” Dark practically yelled, tensing up and grunting with a moan as Anti slowly sat down on his dick. 

“You feel so good inside of me. Every single inch of you fills me to the brim and I can’t get enough of it.” Anti raised himself up and lowered himself at a very slow pace and Dark was groaning out and chest heaving. “Dark, oh, Dark!” Anti moaned, running a hand up his own body and continuing his torturously slow speed. “Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to hold me down and fuck me into submission? Do you want to make me yours?” Anti slowly walked his hands up Dark’s chest and leaned forward, sliding Dark out of him and getting another grunt from Dark. “Do it.” Anti laughed when Dark tore the shirt in half and launched himself forward, pushing Anti to his back. Dark aggressively kissed Anti as he shoved himself back inside of him, gripping his hips tightly and pounding into him at a harsh and fast pace. Anti cried out and clung to Dark, digging his nails into his back. “Give it to me, Darky. Give it to me.” Anti bit Dark’s shoulder and that was enough to send Dark over the edge. Anti knew there were going to be bruises on his hips when he felt Dark’s fingertips hold him even tighter and feeling the warmth of him coming inside of him had Anti coming after a few more thrusts. Anti fell back on the bed and Dark plopped down next to him. 

“Aw man, my shirt.” Dark panted as he held up the ruined fabric. 

“My ass.” Anti chuckled. 

“You started it.” Dark said.

“You love it.” Anti countered. 

“I love you.” 

“Don’t get gross on me.” Anti teased, patting Dark’s chest. “But I love you too.” 

“Gross.” Dark winked. 

“Go get a towel." 


End file.
